


Blind

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can still smoke, he can still eat, he can still play his saxophone, he can still defend himself. He's still Droog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Droog becomes blind.

Heists were always high risk, no matter if you were someone like Spades Slick or Clubs Deuce.

Sometimes they managed to turn out okay, no one harmed except a few scratches and maybe one or two stabs.

But then there were the bad ones. The ones where they ended up apart and misfortune after misfortune would happen. The ones where Hearts would have to crack more skulls then usual and Clubs would work faster when messing with his bombs. The ones where Slick gets a fucking cigarette to the damn eye and his arm ripped off.

Ones where Diamonds Droog becomes blind.

It was a stupid mistake. And Slick knows that _that_ is was infuriates Droog. It wasn't something like Snowman or a knife fight. It was because Droog became cocky and didn't think Crowbar would attack right then. He didn't connect Crowbar's hand inching towards the left as anything until it was too late. Harsh, painful, _sharp_ metal slashing across his face. 

He hates it, it fills him with rage. And Slick only knows because that's how he found Droog. Bloodied eyes, hollering and screaming while trying to beat a fleeing Crowbar. Usually Droog was the symbol of apathy. He had a cold mask on at all times. Now, he was a trembling and raging mess.

His yelling stopped when Slick grabbed him, dragging him away from the room where Crowbar had left long ago. Droog placed that mask back, but he was still lost. Still pushed into darkness and pain and not understanding what was happening. It was a stupid mistake and he paid the price.

He pushed Slick away. He pushed everyone away. It was expected of him. Even if he spent maybe a little two long trying to make sure his clothes were fine by simply touching them. Even if he spent a few more minutes than usual fumbling with his cigarettes and searching for a light that was right in front of him. He didn't ask for help.

Because he was _Droog_. And Droog did this. Even if someone wanted to help him, he'd shake his head and say, no, _command_ that he do it himself.

He can still smoke, he can still eat, he can still play his saxophone, he can still defend himself. He's still _Droog_.

Sometimes his mask cracked a little, though.

He had creaked open the door and walked in Slick's room, only to walk into the bed and fall face first. Slick heard him groan a "god damn it" and sit up, moving to get closer. He hand reached out and managed to touch Slick's chest, sliding up to trace along his jaw.

"You feel the same."

Both hands were cupping his face now, awkward and uncommon between them. Usually Slick would hiss and push away, but for now he let Droog have this. His eyes were drooping more than usual now, but his hands easily traced over his face. 

"Do I look," he stopped himself, hands faltering, "do I feel the same?"

He had long gashes over his eyes now. Jagged and painful looking. They scars had dried up from the harsh red to a now blinding white. Slick didn't say that, or anything, because Droog brought his hands up to his face. His fingers glided over the marks, permanent like his own stitched injury.

"Blind and One-Eye." He snorted, Droog seeming to stare at him. A small scoff came from him and he leaned forward, managing to to push Slick on the bed, using his chest as a pillow. Slick glared, starting to growl before Droog said, "You have to read me my Gray Ladies."

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I personally like the idea of someone as smart as Droog being injured like this. Over foolishness or something of the likes. To me it implies adds the fact that shit happens.


End file.
